


[Podfic] the difficulty with disposable demons

by PhagePods (justaphage)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: A Tribble TributeComedy, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chaos, Date Night Gone Wrong, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fucking Erics How Do They Work, M/M, Miscommunication, No Erics were harmed in the making of this podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, anthony and the terrible horrible no good very bad evening, essentially a sitcom episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic ofthe difficulty with disposable demonsbyattheborderOriginal Summary“—I’ve been told it’s a liability issue, see, they just don’t want to be held responsible for anything you might be getting up to in your new capacity as a freelance traitor, so they sent me up here with this for you to sign which absolves them of all fault for your actions, on Earth and elsewhere, in perpetuity in all dominions earthly and spiritual, it’s all in there, if you want to read it…”Crowley hesitated for just a moment before spitting, “Alright, give that here,” and snatching the paperwork out of Eric’s hands.***An unexpected visit from Hell's messenger boy sends Crowley & Aziraphale's date night down a chaotic path.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] the difficulty with disposable demons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the difficulty with disposable demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360139) by [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:43:23 
  * **File type:** mp3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Direct Dowload mp3: [here](https://archive.org/download/good-omens-difficulty-with-disposable-demons/%5BGood%20Omens%5D%20The%20difficulty%20with%20disposable%20demons.mp3)
  * Additional options on [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/good-omens-difficulty-with-disposable-demons)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [the difficulty with disposable demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360139)
  * **Author:** [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder)
  * **Reader:** [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage)
  * **Cover artist:** [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage)
  * **Sound effects:** [FreqMan](https://freesound.org/people/FreqMan/sounds/43603/) [youandbiscuitme](https://freesound.org/people/youandbiscuitme/sounds/258241/), CC Attribution License
  * **Music:** Ansaphone, Good Omens Soundtrack




End file.
